GREEN
by LiliacSkies
Summary: AU: Following the death of his mother, Kurt is adopted by his grandparents, becoming part of the most powerful and influential wizarding family of all times. Now, Kurt Vinson makes his way into his sixth year in Hogwarts with his Slytherin friends by his side, but will a certain Hufflepuff put his morals and his status to question?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Kurt had to learn very early into his life that the world wasn't sunshine and rainbows. He learnt that it was, in fact, quite the opposite.

He didn't have a childhood. Not _really_. Following the death of his mother shortly after his fourth birthday, his mothers family, the Vinsons, had taken him away from his father and into their care. His father had quickly been deemed 'unfit to raise a child' by the Vinsons lawyer, supported by Burt Hummel's own statement and agreement, and after a few short hours with only a few documents signed, Kurt had mourned the loss of his mother with his grandparents by his side, his father forgotten. Of course, Kurt knew it had been for the best. The Vinsons were a prestigious Wizarding family, with generations of pureblooded wizards behind them. And besides, he was far too young to remember his parents, really.

Kurt soon adopted the Vinson second name, forgoing 'Hummel' as soon as he was old enough to do so. With his family name behind him, he was virtually untouchable by anyone in the Wizarding community.

He grew up in the black-and-white walls of the Vinsons family mansion (or, well, one of the many). His free time was spent in the mansions library, learning about poetry and art and music, like his mother had wanted. His grandfather, Andrew Vinson, would much rather see him succeed in the Ministry Of Magic or as a Potions Master, like himself and the other Vinson men had done. However, Kurt was captured by the words on the parchments, written to elect such deep emotions and meaning that Kurt was far too young to comprehend. He fell in love with it, but of course, he'd never admit that to his grandfather.

Kurt grew up with everything he'd ever wanted and nothing missing. He'd had the best clothes, the best homeschooled education, and the best mother figure he could've asked for. His grandmother had been the supportive anchor in his life, someone he could turn to without fear of judgement. She supported him throughout his passion for arts, clapping and cheering when he'd sing for her. She even taught him how to play a non-enchanted piano.

There was no question that Kurt would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only the most prestigious school for Wizards. In fact, the day his letter came wasn't a day of excitement, but rather a day of preparation. Most of Kurt's necessary belongings had already been packed in his large, expensive trunk, needing only his uniform and the remainder of his potions kit. They had everything ready for his first year in Hogwarts within the week, including his own beautiful trained blue owl by the name of 'Porcelain'.

Kurt's school life was stellar. Not only had he been sorted into Slytherin, the Vinson's preferred Hogwarts house, but he'd been at the top of his classes throughout his first five years. He'd made the Slytherin Quidditch team as a Seeker, and had maintained his position even going into his sixth year.

Which is where he was now; sat surrounded by his Slytherin friends on their table in the Great Hall, eating with their newly-sorted Slytherins as they celebrated the beginning of their sixth year. Kurt was on top of the world. He was a Prefect, he was a Seeker, and he was a Slytherin. People cowered under his family name, and Kurt made _sure_ that people knew who he was, who his _grandfather_ was.

Kurt was a _Vinson_, and no one could tell him he was anything less than that.

Kurt had surrounded himself with good people, too. _Dignified_ people. Rachel Berry had been his best friend ever since he'd been sorted into Slytherin. She was a determined, fiery pureblooded witch with enough starpower to make a supernova feel intimidated. She sat diligently by his side at the Slytherin table, with Santana Lopez sat across from them, her back to the rest of the hall. Santana came from a long line of Latina witches, known for their somewhat-evil hexes and curses. Santana was _powerful, _and Kurt liked to think that the trio balanced each other out quite nicely.

Of course, Kurt had more than just two friends. Quinn Fabray, self-proclaimed Queen Bee of the school sat on the other side of him. She was cunning, and would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. Across from her sat Jesse St. James, the ever-annoying Head Boy (and one of Rachel's many unattainable crushes). Although Jesse wasn't the most pleasant to be around, he was as determined as Rachel and as cunning as Quinn, and Kurt could appreciate that.

However, one person he could _never _appreciate was Sebastian Smythe, his only real competition. Sebastian was truly the poster child for Slytherin, because he was just plain, unadulterated evil. He'd been awarded the spot as captain of the Quidditch team this year, which was predictable from his third year when he had secured himself a life-long position as a Chaser. He was in the process of scaling their class ranks to obtain nearly as perfect of grades as Kurt did. He also had a tongue like a knife, only rivalled by Santana's own, and a stupid meerkat face that would often put Kurt off his dinner.

Nevertheless, Kurt was surrounded by _good people_. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were all Slytherins, because no one from Slytherin ever, _ever _fraternised with anyone from any other house. Thats why Slytherin had been winning the house cup for the last decade, undefeated.

"God, the first years look terrified," Rachel commented, pointing to the end of their table with her fork.

"They look like they could use a drink," Santana agreed, taking a sip from her (hopefully) non-alcoholic tea, "Maybe we should initiate them with a game of strip-poker."

"That breaks, like, forty five different Hogwarts rules, not to mention legal ones," Kurt frowned, playing with the peas in his plate with his fork.

"And besides, none of us have firewhiskey," Rachel corrected Santana, "We can't get them wasted for their first day-"

"Wow Rachel," Santana gasped, "I completely forgot how much I didn't miss your annoying, whiney voice. In fact, I strongly suggest you stay mute for the rest of the school year. And the next."

Rachel opened her mouth, but her words fell short as her gaze gravitated to the doors of the Great Hall, which were opened just enough to let a boy slip through. Her words died as a gasp made its way out of her mouth, her hand flying to cover her shocked expression.

"Did you actually hex her?!" Kurt asked Santana incredulously, but was interrupted by Rachel's sharp hiss of _"Look!"_.

Kurt and Santana turned to look at the entrance of the Great Hall, Kurt instantly gasping at the sight.

He wasn't sure what the boy's name was, but he recognised him as the Hufflepuff team's Beater. He had gelled back dark hair, with triangular eyebrows perfectly matching. The yellow Hufflepuff emblem and yellow tie were stark against his slightly tanned skin and dark uniform. However, that wasn't what caught everyones eye.

What caught their eye was the large, dark bruise that had formed on the boys left cheek, just below his eye.

The majority of the Hogwarts students were staring now, the loud conversations turned into hushed whispers as the boy made his way through the hall towards the Hufflepuff table, a dark expression on his face. Another Hufflepuff boy, who Kurt recognised as the prefect Sam Evans, stood from his seat to make room for the boy. No one took their eyes off him as they watched him sit on the bench, glaring at his plate while Sam whispered to him.

"That's Blaine Anderson," Quinn supplied to the trio, forcing Kurt to take his eyes off the boy, "He was in our Ancient Runes class last year. I swear he's like, the most Hufflepuff of them all."

"Surely Madame Pillsbury could just magic the bruise away?" Rachel questioned, referring to their newly appointed School Nurse and Councillor, also known as the head of the Ravenclaw house, "I mean, theres no need to make a scene on the _first day_."

"You literally got bangs _just _to make a scene, Rachel," Santana pointed out, Rachel self-consciously covering her newly cut bangs.

"It's a _fashion statement," _Rachel protested, "For him to walk into the first day dinner like that means he wants people to see it. To know that he's been in a fight."

"Or he fell as he was getting off the Hogwarts express and hasn't had time to magic it away," Kurt pointed out.

Santana scoffed, "Oh please, he _so _wanted people to see it."

Kurt rolled his eyes, stabbing his food with his fork once again before snapping, "Why are we even talking about this?"

Quinn shrugged, turning away to resume her conversation with Jesse. Santana occupied herself with her food, while Rachel pulled out a brand-new Divination textbook, trying to get ahead of class. Kurt tried to avert his eyes away from the Hufflepuff table, but curiosity got the best of him. He looked up, watching as the boy, _Blaine_, still stared at his empty plate blankly. Even Sam Evans seemed to have given up, turning to make conversation with a fourth-year Hufflepuff.

Something strummed inside Kurt. That boy was… Different. It was a miracle Kurt hadn't noticed him before. Kurt had an eye for interesting people, I mean, look at his friends. But the idea that Blaine Anderson, a _Hufflepuff_, had gotten into a fight… Well, it made Kurt curious to say the least.

* * *

"Dude, I swear it's not, like, _that _bad," Sam tried to reason with his best friend as they stared into their shared dorms mirror.

"It looks horrible," Blaine sighed, turning away from the mirror and letting himself fall back onto his bed, "I don't understand why it won't _go away. _Madame Pillsbury tried everything she had."

Sam shrugged, sitting on the edge of his bed, just opposite of Blaine's, "Even if you can't magic it away, I'm sure it'll fade in like, _a week?_"

"This is so bad," Blaine complained, rubbing his face in frustration and hissing when his palm connected to the bruise, "Everyone saw it Sam. Literally every student and teacher in Hogwarts was there."

"You know what they say; start your Sixth year with a bang," Sam joked, dodging the pillow Blaine threw in reiteration, "But seriously dude, are you okay? Because-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Blaine instantly snapped, taking a deep breath, "But yes, I'm fine. Thanks Sam."

"No problem dude, but I'm here if you wanna talk," Sam smiled as he stood up, patting Blaine's leg, "I'm going to go show the first years the kitchens, you want to come?"

"Sure," Blaine sighed, sitting up, "Just- Give me a minute?"

"I'll be outside," Sam nodded, making his way to the oak door of their dormitory.

As Sam shut the door behind him, Blaine let himself stand up and look into the mirror once more.

He knew he'd been lying to both himself and Sam; he _wasn't_ ok. The bruise was big and blotchy, having turned from an angry red to a deep, ugly eggplant purple. It was unmissable, he knew, but he was hoping that most of his house would _at least _stop staring at it. He wasn't ready to tell Sam how he got it. Really, he wasn't ready to tell anyone. Instead, he slipped into his slippers, tying his fluffy mustard robe around his pyjamas before giving himself a reassuring smile.

He could do this.

* * *

"All clear?" Kurt called to Santana from the centre of the common room, surrounded by all years of Slytherin seated in various places around the common room.

Santana, who'd been standing guard by the entrance of their common room, nodded. She shut the dungeon door with a click before casting a muffling spell on the door. With another nod, she walked to the group, pushing a second-year girl off the ledge of the sofa so she could sit comfortably, her legs crossed daintily.

"Welcome everyone!" Rachel announced in a quiet voice, "To Slytherin."

"Some of you might be disheartened that you're here, with the _evil ones_," Jesse continued dramatically, leaning against the lit fireplace, the only light in the whole common room, "But rest assured; being a Slytherin is much more than just evil schemes and bribery, like other houses may make you believe."

"In Slytherin, we value ambition, cunning and resourcefulness," Rachel continued, glancing at Kurt with a smile, "You'll make real friends in Slytherin, ones that match your level of ambition. Slytherin is known to produce successful, no-nonsense people, who will stop at _nothing _to get what they want."

"We value Slytherin solidarity," Kurt continued, "Which is why, First Years_,_ your initiation will be performed alongside the rest of the house."

"As your Prefects, we are here to help you with anything you need," Jesse continued, gesturing to the few Prefects standing in front of the crowd, "So, if at any point during the night you'd like to be brought back to your dormitory, we will happily escort you."

Kurt turned to the large metal clock, smirking as he saw it turn precisely to 2:30am, "It's time."

* * *

Blaine and Sam loved initiation week.

They got to sneak the first years out of their dorms, and into the kitchens, teaching them how to tickle the painting to unlock the door _just right_. No one but Hufflepuffs knew about the kitchens, mostly because they were right next door to the Hufflepuff common room. Blaine loved the secrecy of it all, and Sam loved the kids. He loved watching their wonder-filled eyes as they watched various bowls of cookies fly through the air. The House Elves were kind enough to let them continue this tradition for years, and even prepared them a midnight feast to celebrate the beginning of the year.

The night was drawing to a close for the Hufflepuffs, intent on leaving by 3am latest. Blaine had been snacking on a rather large chocolate chip cookie when he heard the sound of several pounding footsteps rush past the kitchen door, a few giggles heard alongside.

Blaine frowned at Sam, who'd also heard the noise, before moving to the kitchen door. He silently unlocked it, peering his head out into the corridor, and-

As expected, a group of first-year Slytherin students were running through the corridors, lead by Quinn Fabray, giggling with them as they all padded through the school in their pyjamas. Blaine frowned at that, confused. He'd always assumed the Slytherin initiation had something to do with the dungeons, but they were definitely not heading for the dungeons…

"Slytherins?" Sam asked in confusion, "I thought they were too up themselves to have initiations."

"Clearly not," Blaine muttered, turning to Sam, "Come on; we still have to finish the last stack of cookies.

* * *

Kurt had been leading his group of Slytherins through the castle, shushing them whenever he heard so much as creek in the floor. Their head of house would surely let them continue their initiation, but if anyone else caught them, he didn't dare imagine what they'd do.

They'd snuck past a group of Ravenclaws heading for the library, undetected. Kurt was quite proud of himself, actually. Last year, his group had nearly been caught by Mr Schuester, the head of the Gryffindor house. He wasn't about to let the initiation be ruined by silly slip-ups. Tonight was for the first-years to feel part of something, to feel _magical._

"This way," Kurt hissed, during under a stone arch as they made their way into one of the many courtyards of the school.

"Where are we going?" one of the first years, Jake, asked as they tip-toed along the stone path.

"It's a surprise," Kurt winked, peering around a corner before hurrying the group over a stone fence.

Kurt muttered a quiet '_Lumos_' to his wand, emitting a low light from his wand. He lead the way through the grass that surrounded the castle, hiding under the stone structures whenever they heard any noise. He didn't miss how the first years looked terrified, but smiled as the students from the other years comforted them, promising them that there was nothing to fear.

Eventually, the group arrived at their desired destination; the Great Lake. Everyone else had already arrived, save for Quinn's group, who arrived shortly after Kurt had. All the Prefects had illuminated wands, smiling reassuringly.

"Ready for a dip?" Jesse teased, "Just make sure you don't go past where your feet can reach. This shore of the lake is safe, but no one truly knows what goes on down there."

Without thinking twice, a large group of second, third and fourth year Slytherins ran to the shore, jumping in with a few splashes and giggles. The first years looked scared, but Kurt was fast to dismiss the fear.

"I promise it's not deep at all," Kurt smiled, kneeling down next to a particularly terrified girl, "Do you want to go with me?"

"What about our pyjamas?" Jake, the first year from Kurt's group, asked.

"We have _magic," _Santana informed him quite sassily, "We can dry you off."

"Come on," Kurt smiled, grabbing the girls hand as the two ran into the cold water.

Yes, it was cold. Very cold, as Kurt had predicted, but that was quickly forgotten when the other Slytherins joined them, water fights and giggles erupting almost instantly. This was Kurt's favourite part of being a Slytherin, times when they could all just let go and enjoy themselves together. Kurt jumped back as Rachel attempted to splash him, Kurt ducking under the water to grab her legs, topping her backwards into the cold water.

"Bring it!" Kurt had shouted, laughing when Rachel dunked him back underwater. Santana joined in, dunking Rachel underwater as Quinn jumped on her back, soaking them both to the bone as they both toppled into the water.

Kurt's sides hurt from laughing as he sat in the shallow part of the water, watching his friends. Sebastian and Jesse had taken it upon themselves to teach the first years how to tackle someone underwater, most of their wands firmly planted in the dry sand on the edge of the shore, illuminating the water like candles. Everyone seemed to be having fun, even the few skittish first-years, who were now splashing water at each other, laughing as if they'd known each other forever.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by a ball of water heading straight his way. It exploded in his face, soaking his hair even more. He looked up with a glare to find Santana twirling her wand idly, a smirk on her face.

"Oops," Santana mocked as Rachel and Quinn giggled behind her.

Kurt pulled his own wand out of his pyjama pants pocket, twirling it idly before pointing it at Santana, "_Aguamenti_!"

A powerful jet of cold water sprung from the tip of his wand, soaking all three girls and pushing them back to fall into the water. The girls laughed, with begs of '_Kurt stop!'_ and '_Please!'_. The charm soon ran out, leaving the first years transfixed at yet another display of magic.

"Oh, it's on," Santana laughed, and the two erupted in their annual water-fight, no survivors.

* * *

The majority of the Prefects had taken it upon themselves to escort the first years back into the Hufflepuff common room, leaving Blaine and Sam to clean up. Sure, they could've just used a spell, but they decided to take the time to clean up as a way for them to catch up.

"So yeah, that was my summer," Sam concluded, having just told Blaine the tale of his music internship in the Muggle world, "How about you?"

Blaine bit his tongue, "Oh you know, the usual; studying, helping dad in the office…"

"And getting beaten up."

"Can you drop it? _Please?_" Blaine begged, "I'm fine, seriously. I just don't want to talk about it and have my first week back tainted with it."

"Fine," Sam grumbled, "I'll drop it. For now."

Blaine sighed, nodding in Sam's direction as he moved to pull the curtains of the kitchen windows closed. However, just as he was about to drape the heaving fabric over the glas, he caught sight of something moving in the near distance.

"Do you see that?" Blaine asked Sam, pointing to the slightly illuminated edge of the Great Lake.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, standing and moving next to Blaine, peering through the ancient glass, "The glass is too warped to see what it is, but yeah. There's definitely something there."

"Initiation?" Blaine guessed, thinking back to the group of Slytherins he'd seen earlier.

"Probably," Sam shrugged, pushing the final chair back in its rightful place, "Come on; we both need sleep."

Blaine sighed and nodded, feeling a little tired himself. They gave the kitchens one final check before making their way through the fruit bowl painting and out of the kitchens.

Blaine didn't know how he felt about his sixth year. On one hand, he knew rumours about him were spreading like wildfire, but on the other hand, he couldn't wait to get his head back into the books. He wasn't going to get distracted this year, because this year, he was going to prove to everyone that _he could do it_.

Little did he know, Hogwarts had a different path laid out for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Kurt stepped into the Great Hall Friday morning, making a straight bee-line for the steaming cup of coffee next to Rachel, in his usual seat. He slid onto the bench smoothly, grabbing the mug and taking a piping hot gulp of the black brew before anyone could even bat an eye.

"Someone didn't sleep," Rachel teased, taking a bite of her perfectly unbuttered white toast, "What kept you up so late?"

"I hate Ancient Runes homework," Kurt moaned, taking another gulp of coffee, "Why do we need to study them anyway?"

"Why did you _take _Ancient Runes?" Santana questioned, eyeing him as if he were a three-headed dog.

"Because my grandparents want me to take as many extracurricular N.E. as possible," Kurt explained with an eye roll, "I barely have any free time. They made me take _Muggle Studies, _which okay, is ridiculously easy. But I have no other Slytherins in that class. _None." _

Santana snorted, "That's prime ground for messing with people, Vinson."

"Except for Professor Schuester," Kurt corrected, "I swear, if I have to hear him sing praise to the Gryffindors one more time-"

"Finn Hudson is in your Muggle Studies class, right?" Rachel asked, her gaze locked dreamily on the tall boy on the Gryffindor table.

Kurt scrunched his nose up in disgust, "Rachel, _darling_, please tell me you don't have a crush on Hudson of all people."

"He's literally a massive pillow of butter," Santana supplied, "Seriously. I'm convinced he has some sort of giant genetics flowing in those buttery veins."

"He's cute," Rachel shrugged, "Our children would definitely be average-sized."

"Are you swooning over Finn Hudson?" Quinn asked as she slid into her seat next to Kurt, "Because honestly Rachel, just _no."_

"What's so bad about him?!" Rachel asked, "He's a better pick than Jesse-"

"Apart from the fact that he's a _Gryffindor_, may I remind you of his very Squib parents," Quinn explained slowly, "Including his brand-new Squib of a step-brother, who just so happens to be the new Groundskeeper."

"That's the dream life right there," Santana teased, "No seriously; I could totally see you living in a little hut in the middle of the woods with the Flubber Giant. Really adds to the whole dwarf narrative."

Santana expertly dodged the spoonful of beans flicked her way, and simply sipped her orange juice, "What? I'm keeping it real."

"For the love of Merlin Rachel, just please don't get involved with a Gryffindor, especially one who's our competition for the next Quidditch match," Kurt begged, "I'll even forgo all my prejudices against Jesse and fully support your eventual eloping."

"You guys are so dramatic," Rachel sighed, "Fine. But since we're on topic, can I make an official complaint and suggestion that Santana and Sebastian stop dry-humping in the Slytherin common room?"

"What? He's hot, I'm hot," Santana defended against Kurt and Quinn's stares, "He's came to me looking to experiment and, well, I wasn't about to say no."

"Well, I'm thoroughly disgusted," Kurt sighed, pushing his plate away as he stood up, "I'm going to Alchemy. Quinn?"

"I'll see you there," Quinn replied. Kurt nodded, pulling the strap of his leather satchel over his shoulder and briskly making his way to the entrance of the Great Hall. As he made his way to the large double doors, Kurt pulled out a rolled piece of parchment from his satchel, unrolling it with a groan. As predicted, Kurt had little free time this year, the bulk of his time split between his 12 (yes, _12) _N.E.W.T classes, as well as his Prefect patrolling duties, which he had yet to be given a timetable for.

Kurt was too preoccupied by his timetable to notice he was walking head-first into none other than Blaine Anderson.

The two collided, Kurt skidding backwards. He looked up, ready to unleash hell on the other person, when-

"I'm _so_ sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Kurt looked up from his parchment to lock eyes with the Hufflepuff boy, who genuinely looked worried. Kurt didn't know if it was the close proximity, or the fact that he'd never allowed himself to look at anyone outside Slytherin, but Blaine was actually _gorgeous._

And he didn't mean just plain-old-attractive gorgeous. He meant _gorgeous _like the change of summer into fall. Like the feeling you get at the end of a long summers day when you watch the sky explode into a million different colours as the sun sets. Blaine looked like every emotion Kurt had ever wanted to feel, but didn't quite know how to let himself go like that.

The garish yellow of Blaine's Hufflepuff tie quickly snapped Kurt out of his daydream. He straightened himself up, brushing off the invisible lint on his robes before nodding, "No need to apologise, it was definitely my fault."

With a tight smile, Kurt brushed past the boy and out of the Great Hall swiftly.

Blaine shook himself out of the interaction. Kurt Vinson… Being somewhat nice? Unheard of. He decided not to dwell on it too much, especially considering the somewhat-massive crush he'd had on Kurt during his fourth year.

He made his way to the Hufflepuff table, sliding onto the bench next to Sam, who was piling breakfast food high onto his plate. They'd only finished their early morning Quidditch practice about half an hour ago, and while Blaine had spent his morning having a shower, Sam had decided to go straight to breakfast.

"Dude, these eggs are like, _magical," _Sam moaned, spooning a forkful of beans into his mouth.

"We _are _in a magic school, Sam," Blaine laughed, pouring himself a glass of orange juice, "This morning was great, by the way."

"You really think so?" Sam asked between forkfuls of his food, "I mean, I know it's only our first practice, but I really want to be a good Captain, you know?"

Sam had been elected Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team during the summer, receiving a rather congratulatory letter from their coach, Professor Beastie. Blaine knew Sam was nervous, especially with their new Chaser Marley, but everyone on the team had pulled through, and Sam was delighted.

"Yeah man, it was great," Nick, the Hufflepuff Seeker, reassured the blonde as he slid onto the bench opposite him, "I mean, Rory _actually _hit one of the Bludgers. That's progress, man."

Sam smiled, patting Blaine on the back heartily, "Would you look at that? I'm a good Captain."

Blaine laughed, "Don't get ahead of yourself now Mister Evans."

* * *

"And that concludes our Introduction to Muggle Studies module," Professor Schuester smiled to his class, "Your essays are due next Monday, and I'd like to remind you all of the upcoming pop quiz on Muggle Technology."

The class began dispersing immediately, Kurt rushing to pack away all of his parchments into his satchel. He didn't know why on _earth _he'd agreed to take Muggle Studies as another elective. The class bored him immensely, and he was just hoping that Professor Schuester would allow him to fast-track the two years into one. The class was blazingly easy, Kurt having already completed the majority of the essays required for the first term.

"Hey, you're uh, Kurt, right?"

Kurt turned around to find none other than Finn Hudson, Gryffindor Prefect and captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, smiling at him with a dopey look on his face.

Kurt raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow expectantly, "Yes. And?"

Finn was clearly taken aback by Kurt's attitude, but he composed himself quickly, "I'm Finn. I was just wondering… You're, like, _really good _at History Of Magic, right?"

Kurt scoffed, "Obviously."

"I was wondering if you could help me with, uh, that essay we have to do for next week?" Finn asked nervously, "I don't really know anyone else who'd be good at it, you know?"

Kurt sighed. He really, _really _didn't want to do this, but he knew Rachel would kill him for not putting a good word in for her. Not that he supported her absurd crush on Finn, but he'd rather not make his best friend into his best enemy. With a sigh, he agreed.

"Tomorrow at lunch, in the library," Kurt finally conceded, "I'll bring my friend Rachel, too."

Finn smiled widely, "Thanks, dude! You're actually like, really cool for doing this."

Kurt rolled his eyes, standing and slinging his satchel strap over his shoulder, "Bye Finn."

Kurt glided past Finn and towards the open classroom door, sparing no glances to Blaine Anderson, animately talking to Professor Schuester about something called a 'cellphone'. Kurt rolled his eyes at this. Of course Blaine Anderson, adorable Hufflepuff was also a massive fan of all-things Muggle.

Kurt had to stay away. He knew what he was doing. It was the first tell-tale signs of a crush, something he'd had on Sebastian Smythe in his first year (yes, he wasn't proud). He wasn't about to have a crush on Blaine Anderson, and most definitely not a Hufflepuff.

With a sigh, he left the classroom, eager to immerse himself in his Potions essay before going to his Prefect patrolling shift.

* * *

"Losers," Santana teased from her place on the sofa in the Slytherin common room. She was lying on her back, her legs swinging off the side of the armrest. She was flicking through a Herbology textbook, smirking at Kurt and Rachel as they prepared to leave for their Prefect duties.

"You're just jealous you're not a Prefect," Rachel scoffed, straightening out her green tie.

Santana looked unimpressed, "No, Dwarf. I'm really, _really _not."

"Since when are you such a fan of Herbology?" Kurt questioned, picking up the textbook curiously.

Santana snatched the book back, "Since you and Berry showed me up yesterday in class. I'm not about to be embarrassed again by my own housemates in front of a bunch of Ravenclaws."

Kurt raised his eyebrow, "Right, well… Rachel and I are going to go now."

"Enjoy, nerds," Santana waved them off, returning to her Herbology textbook, "I've got a hot date with… Wolfsbane, apparently."

* * *

"You've got a problem," Sam concluded, watching his best friend tearing through textbooks in the Hogwarts library, only a few minutes before they were due back in their common room, "A study problem."

"I hate Ancient Runes," Blaine groaned, slamming his head onto the stack of textbooks, "I thought it would be fun to do."

"You're an idiot," Sam shrugged, grabbing the stack of textbooks, "Just get Mike or Artie to help, or even Mike's girlfriend."

"Do you think they'll still be up?" Blaine asked, "I don't want to wake them up by knocking on the Ravenclaw common room."

"It's that, or fail the essay," Sam shrugged, standing up, "See you later dude."

* * *

Kurt sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He'd been patrolling for the past hour alone, Rachel having paired up with Jesse, of course. Kurt liked patrolling alone, mainly for all the hidden passageways in Hogwarts. He'd spent the majority of his patrolling last year searching for them (not that he'd ever tell anyone, of course).

Kurt was just passing through the west towers of the castle, about to complete this part of his patrol, when he spotted none other than Hufflepuff king Blaine Anderson sat in front of the door to the Ravenclaw tower, having an argument with the Ravenclaw doorknocker.

"I don't need to get in, I just need Arite or Mike or Tina or _someone_ to come out here and help me with this goddamn essay!" Kurt heard Blaine argue exasperatedly with the knocker, causing Kurt to snicker.

_"What bee can you pass around that doesn't sting?" _

"I said, _I don't know!"_

_"What bee can you pass around that doesn't sting?" _

Blaine threw his quill at the door in exasperation, "That's it. I'm done. I'm going to fail my sixth year and it's all your fault because you won't call-"

"Do I need to tell your Head of House about this?"

Blaine spun around in embarrassment, coming face to face with a smirking Kurt, leaning against the stone wall as he watched Blaine's argument.

"Kurt!" Blaine replied, exasperated, "I-I swear I'm not trying to break in or anything, I was just trying to get homework help from Artie but this stupid _door _won't let me in, or call him!"

"Did you try _knocking _on the door?"

"I didn't want to wake the whole house up."

"Because shouting at the door is a better option?" Kurt teased, watching Blaine's face fall.

"I'm such an idiot," he sighed, letting his head fall back and hit the wall, "I'm an actual idiot."

Kurt sighed, watching the adorable boy ponder what to do next. Before he knew what he was doing, the words were out of Kurt's mouth.

"What did you need help for?"

Blaine looked at Kurt, blinking rapidly in surprise, "Uh, Ancient Runes. Artie, Mike and Tina are in that class with me."

Kurt sighed, remembering the sight of Mike and Tina making out only a few desks in front of him, "I'm also in that class. Is it for the essay?"

"It's due tomorrow," Blaine nodded, embarrassed that he hadn't realised Kurt also shared the same class, "I know it's a Saturday, but the Professor wanted mine in early."

Kurt pondered for just a few moments before turning away from Blaine, "Well, come on then. My patrolling schedule doesn't end for another hour."

* * *

Finn Hudson had just finished his Prefecting patrol, closing the Gryffindor common room door with a huff. He collapsed onto the Gryffindor sofa, ignoring the curious glances of his best friend, Puck, who had been idly whittling a stick.

"Dude, you okay?" Puck asked as Finn turned around, lying on the sofa facing the painted Gryffindor ceiling.

"Yeah," Finn sighed, "I just… Have a lot on my mind, you know?"

Puck scoffed, "Yeah, like what?"

Finn paused, the silence filling the air of the common room. Everyone else was asleep, save for the two friends. Finn sat up, turning to look at Puck with a serious expression.

"Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

"There," Blaine announced with a huff, dotting the last 'i' in his final sentence of his essay.

The two boys had been sat in a desolated Muggle Studies classroom after Kurt had speedily completed his Prefecting duties. Kurt had helped him with his essay, proof reading it before helping him complete the conclusion. It hadn't taken long, forty minutes at the most Kurt would say. Really, he thought it was no big deal.

"Thank you for doing this," Blaine smiled, "I didn't think you'd… You know?"

"Help?" Kurt scoffed, "I usually wouldn't, but you looked like a sad puppy drenched in rain."

"I'm not even wet," Blaine countered.

"Yeah, but you look like you are, with all the gel you use," Kurt teased, pushing himself up to sit on the nearby desk.

Blaine pouted, "You haven't seen my hair without gel. It's literally a birds nest. Brittany's owl once tried to sleep in it when I came to breakfast without gel in my third year."

Kurt couldn't help it. He laughed. He actually genuinely _laughed. _He didn't remember the last time he'd genuinely laughed, but Blaine made it so _easy. _Maybe it was because he was a stupid Hufflepuff with his stupid liquid-gold smile and his stupidly adorable eyebrows and-

"You're nicer than I thought you would be," Blaine admitted, his eyes going wide, "Oh god, I said that out loud didn't I?"

Kurt couldn't help but smirk, "Slytherins aren't actually evil, you know?"

"Yeah, but you're… You," Blaine began, "I mean, _everyone _is scared of you because… You just hold yourself so highly, you know? It's like you float above everyone and everything."

Kurt raised his eyebrow, "You're observant."

"It isn't a bad thing!" Blaine quickly amended, "I mean, sure it might come across as snobbish sometimes, but you're clearly _so _smart and you're not afraid to show it. You're on the Quidditch team and a Prefect and probably the single best Wizard in all of our year, so people expect you to be-"

"-Uptight?" Kurt asked, turning away, "Yeah. I get that."

"But you're nice," Blaine continued, smiling at Kurt once he whipped his head back around, "And I don't mean just with me. I heard you agreeing to help Finn earlier, and I saw you help Brittany get her cat off a tree the other day."

"He was annoying me," Kurt lied, pushing away the image of Brittany's cat just looking _so _sad.

"And you're always helping Madame Pillsbury in the Hospital Wing," Blaine pointed out.

Kurt bit his tongue, "I need it for extra credit."

Blaine scoffed teasingly, "You're literally doing the most exams out of everyone _ever _in the last decade in Hogwarts. You don't need any extra credit."

Kurt shrugged, "I'm ambitious. That's why I'm a Slytherin."

"Either way, thank you," Blaine replied honestly, "I would've never finished the essay in time without you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, "Just don't tell anyone. My reputation can only withstand so much."

Blaine smiled, "Only if you don't tell anyone about my embarrassing door debacle."

"Deal," Kurt smiled.

Silence fell between them as Kurt watched Blaine's face. The bruise was still there, not as prominent at it had been the previous week, but definitely still fading into a yellowish-brown stain. The words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"What happened to your face?" Kurt blurted out, instantly regretting it as Blaine's face fell.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Blaine sighed somewhat darkly, looking away from Kurt, "Actually, I should probably head to bed."

"Oh, of course," Kurt agreed, eyeing the clock on the far right of the room.

Blaine speedily got his belongings together, a small smile on his face as he thanked Kurt again. Before Kurt could even blink, Blaine was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Although Kurt had enjoyed mentoring Blaine the previous night, he absolutely _hated _having to mentor Finn Hudson, out of all people.

Not only was that boy the worst excuse for a Gryffindor he'd ever met, but he was also _very obviously_ head-over-heels for Rachel, hanging on every word she said. Which was very, very tragic in Kurt's opinion, considering she was also completely and very obviously head-over-heels for him, which was a _disaster_. There was no way Rachel Berry was going to date a Gryffindor, let alone Finn Hudson.

Once they'd finished Finn's homework, he'd grabbed Rachel and rushed her off back to the Slytherin common room, where he was going to lock the both of them away from any Hufflepuff or Gryffindor or _whoever_ _else _decided to come into their lives and screw up their inner social hierarchy. Kurt was nothing but determined.

He busied the both of them with their Potions homework, refusing to even acknowledge the fact they'd spent the last two hours with Finn Hudson. Santana and Quinn had joined them too, sharing the coffee table in front of the Slytherin Common Room fireplace.

"Why is it always so dark in here?" Quinn complained, squinting to read the parchment in her hands.

"Because our windows are underwater?" Santana replied easily, flicking through her Herbology textbook, "Hey; what the hell is a Snargaluff?"

Quinn scoffed, "Since when are you an avid fan of all things green?"

Santana shrugged, "Plants are totally cool, okay?"

"Whatever you say," Quinn teased, turning back to her Charms homework, "What do you guys think of our new Chaser?"

"Hunter?" Kurt asked, thinking back to practice earlier that week, "He was alright. He seemed pretty close with Sebastian. Maybe that's how he got on the team."

"By sucking him off?" Santana laughed, "Oh please; if it was that easy, I would be Seeker by now instead of you."

"You and your charm," Kurt teased, "But seriously; I'm not worried about this season. With Lauren and Santana as Beaters, Quinn as the Keeper and me as the Seeker? We've got it in the bag."

"Except for that Ravenclaw Keeper," Rachel pointed out, "I know I'm not on the team, but he seems like he'll be competition."

Santana sneered, "Wesley Montgomery? Oh please, he's no match for our Miss Fabray here."

"Are you guys seriously worried about Quidditch?"

The four friends turned around to find none other than Sebastian Smythe, standing proudly with his gaggle of friends, including fellow Quidditch team players James Kirk and Hunter Clarington.

"I mean, with you as captain, why wouldn't we be?" Quinn asked bitterly, an innocently-sickening smile on her face.

"With you as the Keeper? We're doomed," Hunter retorted, "I mean, do you even know how to play, or are you worried you're going to chip your pretty little nails?"

"Quinn won us the game last year," Kurt corrected Hunter, "Not that you'd know, considering you weren't good enough to play last year."

"Why you-"

"Guys!" Rachel interrupted, standing up, "Can we not argue please? You guys have practice in less than two hours. Keep the animosity for the other team?"

"Sure," Sebastian shrugged, "See you on the field, _teammates." _

Sebastian and his duo swiftly marched away, but not before James turned back to Kurt, giving him a sly flirtatious wink before following Sebastian out of the common room. Kurt rolled his eyes, turning back to his potions homework.

"What was _that?" _

Kurt looked up to see his three friends watching him questioningly, sly smiles on their faces. Kurt huffed, leaning back into the plush green sofa.

"James is a flirt, you all know that," Kurt explained, "He's been very… Touchy this year."

"Someone's got an admirer," Santana teased, "And about time too. Someone needs to loosen you up."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Kurt glared, turning back to his Potions homework.

* * *

Kurt liked the weekends in Hogwarts. On Saturdays, he had Potions Club with Rachel in the morning, followed by hours upon hours of free time, followed by the Slytherin Quidditch practice in the evening. Sunday mornings, however, were his favourite.

That was simply because he had nothing to do. Nothing at all. He'd usually finish his homework by Saturday evening, meaning he had the whole Sunday to do whatever he wanted until his Prefect patrol (granted, that usually meant _more _work, but at least he had the option). This Sunday, however, was spent with his friends at the Slytherin breakfast table, chatting idly about the year.

"He's just so _sweet."_

Or in Rachel's case; Finn Hudson.

"Rachel, you only actually spoke to him yesterday," Quinn pointed out, "And besides, you can do much better."

"That's probably the nicest thing she's ever said to you," Kurt pointed out, peeling an orange daintily.

"You _can't _date a Gryffindor," Quinn continued, "Think about it Rachel; do you really just want to be known as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain's girlfriend? _You're better than that_. That's why you're in Slytherin, and that's why you and Jesse are meant to be."

Rachel pouted, sinking into her seat, "It doesn't hurt to dream…"

"Now that the Dwarf's intervention is over, can we focus on more important things, please?" Santana huffed as she lowered her Herbology textbook, "Like how Headmaster Figgins is breaking every rule in the Hogwarts rule book and organising a Winter Ball?"

"That's just a rumour," Kurt corrected, "We don't know if he'll actually do it."

"Oh please," Santana rolled her eyes, "Its Figgins. He'll do it."

Before Kurt could argue back, the sound of crows caws flooded his ears. With a confused frown, Kurt looked up, gasping.

Sundays meant there was no post. However, someone clearly hadn't gotten the memo, as at least a dozen crows started flying into the Great Hall from the high windows, some flying straight through the main double doors and up the nearest flight of stairs, or down towards the dungeons. Before any of them could register what was happening (or cry, as half of the Hufflepuff first years were doing), four crows landed in front of Kurt and his friends, single wet red roses placed onto their plates, with a small note tied to them.

The crows departed immediately, Kurt watching in awe as the flew out of the hall with ease. He hadn't even truly registered the rose until Santana finally spoke.

"Rosa Sanguinem," Santana breathed, flicking through her Herbology textbook, "They're white roses that bleed in the winter, staining them red. They're super rare."

"Bookworm," Kurt teased, looking down at the wet red rose. He picked his note up, scanning it quickly.

_Kurt Vinson is cordially invited to attend The Blood Order. _

_Burn the rose to confirm your attendance._

"What the hell," Kurt muttered, turning to Quinn, "I thought The Blood Order had been disbanded?"

"Clearly not," Quinn muttered, her eyes straying to Jesse St James, who'd been watching them with a small smirk on his face.

Kurt had heard stories about The Blood Order; a congregation of important pure-blooded Witches and Wizards who intended on keeping the wizarding community as _pure_ as possible. In fact, he'd heard about The Blood Order from his own grandfather, who'd been a prominent member throughout his time at Hogwarts. The Blood Order was the highest form of social hierarchy alive in the Wizarding world, disbanded after complaints flooded the Ministry about the 'abuse of power' that had taken place.

Kurt's eyes caught Sebastian's plate, who'd also received a rose. It seemed that the majority of the recruits had been Slytherins, save for a few Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Kurt frowned, picking up the rose.

"Are you guys going to do it?" Kurt asked, touching the petals of the rose delicately.

"Obviously," Santana scoffed as Kurt wiped away the blood on his fingers with a napkin, "We'd be idiots not to."

"I'm in," Rachel nodded, a beaming smile on her face, "Secret societies are the pinnacle of social standing."

"I'm in regardless," Quinn shrugged, "My mother is a legacy. If I refused, I'd probably be kicked out."

"So it's settled then," Santana smirked, "Meet in the Slytherin common room at midnight. We'll burn the roses in the fireplace."

* * *

Brittany S. Pierce loved being friends with Sam and Blaine. Not only would they sneak her into the kitchens late at night to talk to the House Elves, but they were much nicer than her Ravenclaw housemates. Apart from Artie, Mike and Tina, of course. They were nice, and they liked to spend time with her.

Which is why she liked Sundays so much. It meant they could all curl up in the corner of the library together, helping each other write essays and chat about their week. Artie had just finished up his Potions essay while Tina and Mike had been whispering something about a rose for the past half-hour. Sam had been half-asleep on the desk, and Blaine had been furiously scribbling on parchment since the minute they stepped into the library.

Which left Brittany on her own to wander the Herbology section of the library, her favourite. It had been her favourite subject since her first class in Hogwarts, because not only were Mandrakes _adorable, _but the plants were really, really pretty too.

Also, the Slytherin girl with dark hair that shared her Herbology class that year was really pretty, too.

Brittany searched the bookshelves, trying to find an updated copy of _Magical Shrubs & Trees for the Garden, _wanting to learn about the new moss that was growing on her dorm windowsill. She'd also just finished the most recent edition of _The Quibbler, _and she wanted to find out more about the Eenove needles that had been a large feature in that weeks edition.

She scanned the bookshelves, eagerly searching for the book, but… Nothing. She'd seen it there just the previous week, which was slightly frustrating. Maybe Blaine had taken it after she called his hair a shrub?

She turned around and began to walk back to her friends, when suddenly, she spotted the pretty Slytherin girl in one of the alcoves of the library, a stack of books on her left.

And amongst that stack, was the book Brittany wanted.

"Are you researching Eenove needles too?"

Santana looked up, startled, "Um, excuse me?"

"They grown in special garden shrubs," Brittany explained, watching Santana expectantly.

"No, I was just doing… Homework," Santana replied in confusion, gesturing at the parchment in front of her.

Brittany peered at the parchment, reading a few lines, and without missing a beat, "Rhododendron leaves are arranged spirally, not in straight rows."

Santana groaned, throwing her quill on the desk, "I give up. This is impossible."

Brittany shrugged, whipping her wand out, "You're just looking at the wrong books."

With a whispered '_accio_' charm, Brittany summoned her own Herbology textbook, complete with diagrams and explanations. She flicked through the textbook expertly, finding the page immediately.

"Here," Brittany offered, passing Santana her textbook, "Can I borrow your copy of _Magical Shrubs & Trees for the Garden? _I want to learn how to grow Eenove needles."

Santana raised her eyebrow skeptically, "Sure… And uh, thanks."

Brittany smiled, clutching the textbook to her chest, "Just let me know when you're done with the book."

Brittany turned to leave, eager to dive into her newest find, when a voice stopped her. Specifically, Santana's voice.

"Wait!" Santana called, causing Brittany to turn around, "Maybe… You could tell me about the Eenove needles?"

With a beaming smile, Brittany excitedly made her way back to the girl.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt walked into the Slytherin common room, laughing about Quinn's most recent prank on a Gryffindor first-year. However, the duo stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Santana, resident bad-ass Latina Lopez witch, reading none other than-

_"The Quibbler?!" _Kurt exclaimed, "Since when do you read that crap?"

"Can't I laugh at the loonies of the world in peace?" Santana complained, her eyes unmoving from the magazine in front of her, "Don't you guys have somewhere to be?"

"Kurt had Prefect duties in half an hour," Rachel answered, "I'm going to go practice my solo for Muggle Music club for next week."

"Thanks for the warning," Santana snorted, "Why are you even in that club?"

"Because Professor Schuester blackmailed her," Kurt teased, earning a glare from Rachel.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not in every elective class ever created," Rachel bit back weakly, "It's not that bad though. Mostly, we just compose music and stuff."

"Sure, loser," Santana retorted, "Hey, do you guys think Eenove needles grow near the Forbidden Forest?"

HORHGORHGOIRGHIORHIHR

Of course. _Of course _Kurt had to be rota'd with Blaine Anderson for his Sunday Prefect duties.

He'd been dreading this particular shift all week, considering Joe Hart was one of the Prefects on duty, and he _refused _to wear any sort of footwear that wasn't sandals. Kurt had to bite back about ten thousand different insults when he'd first met the boy, and he didn't know if he could handle a whole Prefect shift with him.

Blaine Anderson, however, was another story.

The two had been wandering the first floor corridors for ten silent minutes. Not a single word had been spoked between them, and it made Kurt tense. He didn't like being on the edge, especially when it was caused by a Hufflepuff of all people.

Eventually, Kurt broke the silence with a simple, "Have you finished the Charms homework?"

"Huh?" Blaine asked in confusion, blinking rapidly, "Oh, sorry, lost in my thoughts. What did you say?"

"The Charms homework?" Kurt smirked, "The one that's due tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I finished it this morning," Blaine nodded, "The Professors are sure hounding in on the homework this year."

"Tell me about it," Kurt rolled his eyes, "I don't think I've seen Santana without a Herbology textbook all week. It's actually worrying."

Blaine chuckled, "An avid fan of plants?"

"Not until this year," Kurt shrugged, "It's like she's been body-snatched. She went to the library earlier. Santana Lopez. _In a library._"

"Terrifying," Blaine teased, his hands deep in his robe pockets as the two wandered the halls, "So… What are your plans after Hogwarts?"

Kurt shrugged, "Apprentice for my granddad in the Ministry and go from there."

"You want to work in the Ministry?"

"Sure," Kurt replied, "I mean, it's what he expects me to do."

"But what do _you_ want to do?" Blaine pushed, eyeing Kurt inquisitively.

Kurt was lost for words. No one had ever asked him that. His mind flickered to the stack of wizarding fashion magazines underneath his bed in his dorm, to all the notes he'd written with his quill next to the latest robe designs. He thought back to the sketchbook he'd started keeping all those years ago, now abandoned at the back of his trunk. Really, he'd stopped dreaming.

"Is this an interrogation?" Kurt joked, easily brushing off the question, "What do _you _want to do, Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine shrugged, eyes downcast to the floor, "It's kind of embarrassing… Promise you won't go back to your Slytherin friends and laugh about it?"

"I'll try my best," Kurt offered, smirking at Blaine's playful glare.

"I kind of… Want to make music?" Blaine asked, almost like a question as he finally met Kurt's eyes, "I know it's not exactly the wizarding path, but music has always been a part of me. I'd be stupid to not pursue it, you know?"

Kurt frowned, "Like Muggle music?"

"Yeah," Blaine shrugged, "I mean, that's the dream. Yeah."

Kurt was lost for words. He'd never even _considered _ doing anything that had nothing to do with magic. He was a Wizard, for christ sake! He was going to flaunt his magic until his dying breath. But Blaine… He was willing to sacrifice that?

"Why would you give up something that makes you special?" Kurt questioned earnestly.

"Because magic doesn't make me special," Blaine replied simply, "_I _determine what makes me special, and at the end of the day, music is what makes me happiest. More than magic, even."

"That's… New," Kurt replied dumbly, "I mean- I'm not judging. I just… I've never considered any other paths, you know?"

"We're wizards, Kurt," Blaine smirked, "_'The world's our oyster'_, or whatever. We can do whatever we want with our magic, really."

Kurt smiled. Blaine was so… Refreshing to be around, "Spoken like a true Hufflepuff."

"Hey! Badgers can be just as cool as snakes!" Blaine defended.

And so, the two continued their patrolling shift like that, chattering idly about anything and everything. Kurt learnt that Blaine wasn't an only child, but had a brother who tended to travel a lot, obviously also a wizard. Kurt didn't delve into his family situation, but was happy to listen to Blaine chat about his childhood stories for a good half-hour. Kurt had actually, surprisingly told Blaine about his unnatural love for Astronomy, the only class in Hogwarts he shared with no one he knew.

"I didn't realise you were such a fan," Blaine remarked, "I mean, aren't there only like, ten people on the course?"

"Nine," Kurt corrected, "Including myself. It's quite an easy class, actually. Not to brag."

Blaine laughed, and Kurt felt his heart flutter, somewhere deep within the walls he'd built around it. _No. _He wasn't going to fall for Blaine Anderson. He refused.

But then again, Blaine smelt of freshly baked cookies and cinnamon, and the honey-brown reflection in eyes was just so _pretty _to look at. Maybe, just maybe, Kurt could allow himself a few stray thoughts once in a while.

"It's getting pretty late," Blaine remarked as they passed the large clock in the Clock Tower, "I don't get why they can't just get the paintings and ghosts to patrol the corridors? I mean, it would make our lives so much easier."

Kurt nodded readily, turning to look at the time.

_Shit. _

_Five minutes to midnight._

His mind flashed back to the rose on his bedside table, ready and waiting to be burned in the Slytherin fireplace. Panic surged through his body. He could _not _be late for this.

"Crap," Kurt cursed, turning to Blaine, "Do you mind if I head off? I promised I'd help Quinn with her Potions homework at midnight. I completely lost track of time and-"

"Go ahead," Blaine smiled easily, "See you in class?"

"Thanks, and yeah," Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's shoulder as he rushed past, "See you!"

Kurt rushed out of the Clock Tower and down the nearest set of stairs towards the dungeons. He'd learnt to easily navigate his way through the dark tunnels during his years in Hogwarts, and he thankfully made his entrance to the Slytherin common room with seconds to spare, his friends already surrounding the fireplace.

"You're just in time," Quinn smirked, gesturing to Kurt's rose, which had been neatly placed on the nearby coffee table, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Kurt panted in exhaustion, making his way over to his friends, "Let's do this."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

For the following week, Kurt's sleep was plagued with nightmares.

They didn't terrify him, but they were just… Weird. He dreamt of bloodied floors and dark forests, of red-stained sheets and far-away screams. Nothing truly horrifying happened in them, but they continuously woke him up at night.

And he knew he wasn't the only one. Although none of them spoke about it, he'd noticed the dark bags under Rachel's eyes and the growing number of coffee cups Santana would drink at breakfast. Even Sebastian seemed affected, zoning out when they spoke about Quidditch at lunch.

It was now Friday, and Kurt had enough of it. He wanted his beauty sleep, thank you very much. He refused to take any more potions for his skin (or really, any more than he already did). And so, with a vast knowledge of potions behind him, Kurt set off to brew himself a Sleeping Draught.

He'd modified the potion himself, allowing him to wake up easily in the morning to the sound of his owl. However, that meant the ingredients had been harder to find, considering the limited amount of potion ingredients readily available for students. Kurt had to go into his own secret stash of ingredients, using the last of his Asphodel.

He'd left the potion to brew in his room that early morning, after he'd been awoken by yet _another _nightmare hours before he was due for breakfast. This left him ample time to wander the Hogwarts grounds in search for any Asphodel plants to restock his supplies with. With the promise to regroup before their evening Prefect patrol, Kurt left Rachel outside the Great Hall, making his way through the main entrance of the school and into the courtyard, down a set of stone steps towards the Groundskeeper Hut.

It wasn't an unknown fact that the Hogwarts grounds contained some of the most valuable potion ingredients for the students, but Kurt just hoped that the nipping September cold hadn't gotten to the Asphodel yet. He knew the soil around the Groundskeeper Hut was especially fertile considering the pumpkin patch nearby, so with a bit of luck by his side and his scarf warmly wrapped around his throat, Kurt made his way to the hut.

He carefully searched the ground for any sign for the plant, hoping that he hadn't been too late. Maybe he should start growing his own supply somewhere hidden, maybe in the abandoned greenhouse no one ever seemed to be able to enter (unless you pushed onto the twentieth glass pane from the left side of the door, of course). Kurt kept searching, only interrupted by an unfamiliar gruff voice.

"You alright kid?"

Kurt spun round to face the man standing at the door of the hut, dark blue overalls worn over a red plaid shirt. A Muggle cap was placed at the top of his hairless head, his arms crossed expectantly as he watched Kurt.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, unfazed as he continued looking, "I'm trying to find Asphodel."

"Potions, right?" the man asked, pointing to the other side of the pumpkin patch, "Think I saw some over there the other morning."

"Sleeping Draught," Kurt confirmed, "I need to find some sleep, somehow."

"Hold on," the man stopped him, stepping back into the hut momentarily. Kurt considered just leaving, because quite frankly, the man seemed _odd. _However, the man quickly emerged, a dark blue tin in his hands.

"Charmed camomile," the man offered, handing the box over to Kurt, "My wife's invention. She's one for tricks like that."

"I-Uhm, thanks," Kurt stuttered, quickly composing himself. He stuck with his well-trained manners as he asked, "Are you the new Groundskeeper?"

"Sure am," the man nodded, "But you can call me Burt."

"I'm Kurt," Kurt nodded, slightly amused at the similarity in their names, "Thanks for the tea. If it gets me to sleep, I'll be forever grateful to your wife."

Burt smirked, a knowing look in his face, "I'll let her know."

* * *

Truthfully, Kurt hadn't expected the tea to work. It had tasted, well, _normal. _There were no magical aromas to it that Kurt could pinpoint, and quite frankly, just tasted like normal camomile tea.

However, the effects were indisputable.

Kurt had the best sleep of his life following the evening camomile tea. His sleep was dreamless, thankfully, and he'd slept so soundly that he'd even missed the Saturday morning breakfast. Kurt was amazed that he'd never heard of the invention before. Maybe it was one of those herbal magic remedies, the ones Kurt could never quite buy into.

He walked with a pep in his step to the library. The sleep had been invigorating to say the least, and he was ready to dive head-first into a detailed Astronomy essay before trying to figure out what the _hell _was going on with The Blood Order.

He had yet to hear anything since the night he'd burnt his rose with his friends. He refused to mention anything, however, as he feared he'd been rejected from the Order after all. Regardless, Kurt kept his head held high. The Blood Order were very secretive about the selection and initiation process, so Kurt decided to spend his time worrying about other matters.

Such as the cute dark-haired Hufflepuff boy, otherwise known as Blaine Anderson.

Kurt knew it _had _to be a coincidence that they shared Thursday and Sunday Prefecting patrols, as well as a number of classes together. He ignored the pretty colour of his eyes when he spoke about things he loved, and Kurt _definitely _didn't spend any time thinking about how adorable Blaine had looked when he had worn thick, black-rimmed glasses to breakfast the previous morning

Nope. Kurt definitely _wasn't _thinking about Blaine Anderson.

He wasn't thinking about the fact the boy had somehow managed to make him rethink literally every little detail about his future. He wasn't thinking about how much he wanted to mess up his gel-clad hair, or how much he wanted to find out _exactly _what the Hufflepuff common room smelt like. Nope, wasn't thinking about that at all.

"Well, hello."

Kurt had been so preoccupied with thinking about not-thinking-about-Blaine that he hadn't noticed he'd walked straight into none other than James Kirk, who was just on his way out of the library.

"Watch it Kirk," Kurt snapped, easily settling back into his comfortable Vinson bitterness.

"You're the one who ran into me," James smirked, "Can't stay away, can you?"

"Bye," Kurt deadpanned, trying to push past the boy. However, James' strong grip stopped him as he grabbed Kurt's bicep.

"Slow down Vinson," Jame smirked, "I'm not letting you get away that easily."

"You don't have a choice," Kurt snapped, ripping his arm out of James' grip.

James rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, "What have I ever done to you anyway?"

Kurt blinked, "What?"

"You and your friends," James continued, "None of you have made an effort to get to know me, yet you all hate me. Why?"

"You're friends with Sebastian, and Sebastian is an asshat," Kurt explained plainly, "Which makes you one by association."

"Santana and Sebastian hook up all the time," James pointed out, much to Kurt's displeasure.

"That's because they're both very disturbed individuals," Kurt replied easily, "Now, if you excuse me-"

"Give me a chance."

Kurt turned to look at James in confusion, "What?"

"Look Kurt," James sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "It's no secret that you're one of the most sought-after guys in this school. Hell, I'm sure Santana would jump to the opportunity."

"She's offered," Kurt replied honestly, despite his best efforts of ignoring James.

"I mean, look at us Kurt!" James exclaimed, "We're both attractive, and from incredibly respected families. We're the perfect pairing."

Kurt stayed silent for a few moments, before; "Is this a really bad long-winded way of asking me out?"

James smirked, his cockiness returning full force, "People are talking Kurt. They've seen you with Hudson out of all people. We're both on the list to join The Blood Order, and we're both on the Quidditch team, we're _perfect."_

Kurt couldn't deny that James had a point. On paper, the two were perfect for each other, but in real life… Kurt couldn't see it. There was something off about James, and Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on what.

"You're delirious," Kurt concluded.

"Go with me to the Winter Ball," James offered, "Rumour says that Figgins is going through with it. One night to prove to you that we're destined to be the next big thing."

"No," Kurt protested, "You don't get to ask me out just because it's convenient for your reputation. Goodbye, James."

"Kurt-"

"I said _goodbye," _Kurt nearly yelled, attracting the stares fo multiple students. Kurt spun on his heel, marching away from the library. His essays would have to wait.

* * *

"…Why the hell didn't you slap him?"

Kurt had marched straight to the Slytherin common room after his confrontation with James. He'd stormed passed all of his friends and up to his dormitory, slamming the door behind him. Santana and Rachel had been the first to follow him into the dorm, followed by Quinn, who proceeded to cast a simple muffling charm on the door.

He'd told them everything James had said, and how at the end of the day, he'd been right.

"Listen Kurt, I know my own budding romance with Finn is somewhat of a controversial topic right now," Rachel began, earning herself a well deserved eye-roll from both Quinn and Santana, "But don't think for a _second _that you need to date someone like James Kirk to help your reputation."

"He had some good points," Kurt mumbled, hugging his pillow to his chest.

"We're not letting you date James Kirk, and thats that," Santana concluded, seating herself next to Kurt on his bed, "He's such an asshole, honestly, and that's coming from me."

Kurt was silent for a few moments before continuing, "Do you guys actually believe in house rivalries? Like, outside of Hogwarts?"

The three girls looked at each other hesitantly. Eventually, Quinn spoke up.

"I don't think we should limit our whole lives based on seven years of our lives," Quinn began, "But… Slytherin shapes who we are, you know? Why should we stray from that?"

"I guess," Kurt sighed, "Thanks, you guys."

* * *

It was the last Thursday of September. Kurt and Blaine were sharing their Prefect patrolling duty once again, and Blaine had adorably insisted on going to the astronomy tower.

"_Just for a bit!" _Blaine had giggled as they'd walked through the double doors, "_I want to watch the stars." _

Of course, Kurt just couldn't say no, especially after they'd laid down together on the floor, their bodies angled in opposite directions but their heads next to each other, watching the stars through the large glass ceiling.

_'This isn't romantic', _Kurt insisted to himself, '_We're not even friends. A Hufflepuff would _never _want to be friends with a Slytherin.'_

"My mother used to take me to the planetarium when I was younger," Blaine explained in the silence of the dark tower, "It was my favourite thing to do as a kid. She got too busy with work eventually, but it was nice, you know? It was our thing."

Kurt smiled in the darkness, only illuminated by the stars and the moon, "Yeah, I get that."

"It's stupid, but I go there whenever I'm home," Blaine continued, "They have a ceiling like this, only less, you know, _magical. _I lie under it for hours sometimes."

"It's not stupid," Kurt reassured him, "It's quite cute, actually, that you have such a strong relationship with your mother."

"I honestly don't know what I'd do without her," Blaine replied, because despite her endless shifts at work, she was also his rock, "What about you? Are you close with your mother?"

Kurt's smile dropped. His face paled as he coughed awkwardly, "She, uh- she died when I was four. So I don't really remember much about her."

Blaine sat up, turning to Kurt quickly with a crestfallen look on his face, "Kurt, I'm so sorry, I-"

"It's fine," Kurt interrupted, refusing to look at Blaine, "It's not really a sore spot anymore, you know?"

"Still," Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"You didn't know," Kurt interrupted, the room once again falling into silence as Blaine laid down once more. After a few minutes, Kurt continued.

"Her name was Elizabeth," Kurt smiled in the darkness, "She loved music and art and anything that would make her dad angry. That's why she gave up her family legacy and had me. But when she, uh, died; my dad couldn't cope. When my grandparents offered to take me in, he let them. I haven't seen him since."

"Thats… Wow," Blaine breathed, "That's not what I expected."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, sitting up and turning to Blaine as he did the same.

"Not in a bad way!" Blaine quickly corrected once he noticed Kurt's scowl, "It's just that you, uh, hold yourself so highly, you know? It's like you're untouchable and nothing could go wrong in your perfect world, but you're actually just really, _really strong." _

_Damn Blaine and his Hufflepuff adorableness._

"Oh," Kurt breathed, "Well, um, thanks I guess."

"This is nice," Blaine continued, "Talking to you without the whole house rivalry thing."

"We shouldn't limit our whole lives based on seven years of our lives," Kurt shrugged, repeating Quinn's words from last week, "I mean, _sure, _I'm probably always going to get along with Slytherin-types of people better, but it doesn't mean I should limit my whole life to that."

Blaine smiled, turning away to face up at the ceiling and the stars. He stayed like that for a few moments, with Kurt watching him intently. Eventually, Kurt laid back down, his eyes fixated on the sky.

"I got beat up before the first week. That's why I had that bruise on my face."

Kurt's head turned to look at Blaine, who was just barely lit by the moonlight. His face was turned away to the sky, but Kurt could still make out the tense lines in his back.

"My parents have this house in Westerville we apparate to sometimes in the summer," Blaine began slowly, obviously hard for him to delve into, "My brother Cooper is an actor, so he was staying there for a film. He invited me the the last few weeks of summer for some 'brotherly bonding' before he had to leave for another project.

"It was the last day before I was meant to go home. I went to the store to get some things for Cooper before I left, and I walked past this playground just as the sun was barely beginning to set. There… There were these teenagers, all muscles and all crowded around this one younger kid. They were obviously picking on him and-and I couldn't just leave him, you know? S-So I grabbed him and told him to run and-"

A sob broke through Blaine's story as Blaine ducked his head away from Kurt, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. Before he knew what he was doing, Kurt slid forwards next to Blaine, his hands gently rubbing his back as he whispered words of encouragement.

"They beat me up pretty badly," Blaine continued bitterly, still refusing to look at Kurt, "Thank god Cooper found me before anyone else did. He's pretty good with healing spells, but for some reason that damned _bruise_ wouldn't go away. Miss Pillsbury tried too, but nothing was working. It-It was just embarrassing, you know?"

"No," Kurt protested, Blaine looking up at him in surprise, "You did something brave to save someone else. That's in no way embarrassing."

Blaine smiled tearfully, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the last of the tears, "Thanks, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, looking away awkwardly, "Guess we all have some baggage, huh?"

"I guess," Blaine laughed weakly, "We should probably get back to patrolling. I don't want to be caught in here by Professor Sylvester."

"Good point," Kurt agreed, standing up and offering his hand to Blaine, "After you."

* * *

**A/N: I am VERY AWARE that there are two ways of spelling camomile/chamomile. Please bare with me on this one. And also, thank you all so much for the reviews so far. I didn't expect this story to be perceived so warmly, so once again, thank you so much xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**_CHAPTER 5_**

_Tuesday, October 1st_

Okay, so.

Blaine was screwed.

Because he had a massive crush on Kurt Vinson, the Slytherin superstar. And he didn't know what to do.

He wasn't stupid. He knew he was kidding himself into thinking that maybe, _maybe _Kurt felt the same way. But he also knew how Kurt felt about interhouse relationships, and although Blaine's family was well-off, they were definitely not to the Vinson standard.

But then Kurt had surprised him. Blaine often thought back to their night in the Astronomy Tower. The things they'd revealed had been somewhat of their darkest secrets, Blaine liked to think. Sure, maybe Kurt just saw him as a friend, but it was still _something_.

It was now the first day of October, a Tuesday, meaning Blaine and his friends were lucky enough to have a free period just before lunch. The Apparition class that was taking place was just for Slytherins this term, rotating through the different houses each term. This left Blaine with his friends in their nook in the library, cramming for the coming Charms test.

Tina and Mike had mysteriously been missing all day, spotted only this morning by Brittany when they left the Ravenclaw common room. This left Blaine with Sam, Artie, and Sam's friend Mercedes, who Blaine was quickly warming up to. Besides, he suspected Sam had a little crush on the fierce Gryffindor girl.

"Guys," Blaine interrupted halfway through their Charms revision, "Can I… Can I talk to you about something?"

"What's up?" Artie asked, a look of concern flashing through Sam's expression.

Blaine took a deep breath, "What do you guys think about interhouse relationships?"

"Nothing really," Mercedes shrugged, "You love who you love, and your house shouldn't dictate that. Why?"

"Blaine has a crush!" Sam exclaimed, "I knew you'd been acting differently. Who is it?"

"I can't tell you his name," Blaine quickly defended, his palms getting sweaty already, "But, uh… He's a Slytherin."

Silence fell onto the table as Blaine continued.

"He's just, _so much more _than his name, you know?" Blaine began dreamily, "He's intelligent and always knows the right thing to say. He's charismatic and funny and I don't think he _actually _believes in all that blood purity stuff, and-"

"Woah there," Mercedes interrupted sassily, "What's this about blood purity?"

"She's right," Artie nodded, "I fully support you and your pursuit of this boy, but I can't accept it if he's one of those blood-purity obsessed kids."

"It's just his family and friends," Blaine weakly argued, "I don't think it's him-"

"Have you asked him?" Sam asked, "Blaine, you can't date someone like that. As much as you say he's funny or whatever, he's still _racist."_

"Make smart choices," Artie nodded, "But I'll totally be at your wedding if he turns out to be normal."

Blaine sighed, leaning back into his chair. He trusted his friends, and the logical part of his brain _knew_ they were right, that he could never truly be with Kurt because their morals and families were just so different. However, he just couldn't get the Slytherin boy out of his head.

And so, after his free period had ended, Blaine set off to find the only couple Blaine was sure was capable to withstand anything the world could throw at them; Jeff and Nick.

The two had been best friends since their first day at Hogwarts, despite being sorted into different houses. While Nick was sorted into Hufflepuff, Jeff had been sorted into Gryffindor, the two eventually realising their feelings for each other when Jeff had accidentally knocked Nick out with a Quaffle in Fourth Year. Jeff had been in the Hospital Wing until Nick had woken up, and had accidentally confessed his feelings in the midst of an apology. They'd been attached to the hip ever since.

Blaine found the two cooped up on a bench in front of a third floor window, away from most students, who were busying themselves with lunch. Nick's legs were draped on Jeff's lap as Jeff idly fed him grapes, giggling when Nick would accidentally bite Jeff's fingers. The two were only interrupted by Blaine's awkward cough, breaking them out of their little daydream.

"Blaine!" Nick greeted with an excited smile, "What's up?"

Blaine shrugged, hands buried deep into his robe pockets, "Can't I visit my favourite couple in all of Hogwarts once in a while?"

Jeff snorted, "Don't let the Changs hear you say that."

"Something's up," Nick claimed, furrowing his nose in annoyance, "I can smell it on you. Spill."

Blaine sighed. Despite his… _Unconventional _ways, Nick tended to see right through him. Blaine kept his eyes on the floor as he began, digging into the floor with the heel of his foot.

"I kind of… Like someone," Blaine sighed, "But it's complicated-"

Blaine was cut off by Nick's excited squeal as he jumped off Jeff's lap. He grabbed Blaines arms, twirling him around the corridor.

"Finally!" Nick exclaimed, "I thought the third-year-Jeremiah-fiasco had put you off for life!"

Blaine cringed at the memory. He'd had a huge crush on a Ravenclaw fifth year, and ended up serenading him outside the Ravenclaw common room. Needless to say, it hadn't gone well. At all. He'd been the laughing stock of the school for the rest of the year, the incident only forgotten when Jeremiah had transferred to Durmstrang.

"It's complicated," Blaine reaffirmed, "He's… Well, he's a Slytherin."

Nick blinked, "…So?"

"So you don't think it's wrong?"

"People used to think being gay was wrong," Jeff pointed out as Nick took his seat onto Jeff's lap, "You can't let stupid things like house rivalries get in the way of love. And Slytherins aren't inherently evil."

"Yeah," Nick nodded, "Unless you're like, Kurt Vinson and his friends."

Blaine froze, his hope vanishing instantly, "What's wrong with them?"

Jeff raised his eyebrow, "Literally _everything_ Blaine."

"They poured a skin-changing potion into my tea last year," Nick began, "Remember I was blue for _days?"_

"They charmed Artie's books to yell every time he opened them."

"Miss Pillsbury is _still _giving Thad counselling after the boom mishap."

"I swear, they've done more detentions than anyone in the history of Hogwarts."

"Rachel charmed Tina's shoes in second year to continuously force her to dance, which was actually quite funny-"

"The point is-" Jeff interrupted, "They aren't exactly the nicest of people if you hadn't noticed."

Blaine sighed, "Yeah, you're right."

"So," Nick continued, "Who's the lucky guy?"

Blaine forced a smile onto his face, "You wouldn't know him. But… Thanks, you guys."

* * *

Blaine was stumped.

He'd resigned himself to file his feelings for Kurt away in a deep, dark closet in his head. All his friends had very valid points, at the end of the day. Kurt was raised in a certain way, and besides, Blaine just figured he was blinded by just how _attractive_ he found Kurt to see all the bad that everyone else saw.

He'd been sat in the library after his Ancient Runes class, to which Kurt had failed to attend. Blaine didn't let the thought bother him too much, and instead, buried himself into his Care of Magical Creatures essay. The new Groundskeeper, Burt, had taken over the class and had actually proven to be a rather good professor. Blaine was keep to make a good impression.

He was just on his fourth inch of parchment when a blonde-and-blue ball of energy plopped itself across from him on the table, in the form of none other than Brittany Pierce.

"Did the Nargles bother you? Is that why you look so sad?" Brittany asked, concern evident in her face.

Blaine looked at her in confusion, "Uhm- No, I'm fine Brittany."

"No you're not," Brittany replied knowingly, "Something's wrong."

Blaine sighed. He'd already spoken to most of his friends about it. He may as well tell Brittany.

"What would you do if you were falling for someone that everyone thought was, for lack of better word, evil?"

Brittany blinked slowly, "Do you think he's evil?"

"Well, no," Blaine replied almost immediately, "But I don't know if I'm just choosing not to see it because I like him."

Brittany shrugged, "Everyone thinks Santana is really mean, but she's actually really nice. She never tells me to shut up when I talk about Moon Frogs like everyone else does. And she's really smart, too. She knows loads about Herbology."

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, "Santana Lopez? Are you sure?"

Brittany nodded enthusiastically, "Tina always used to say she was evil, but I think she's just shy."

_Shy. _Brittany thought Santana Lopez, whose family was responsible for the Crucio curse, was _shy. _Sometimes, Blaine wondered how exactly Brittany had ended up in Ravenclaw.

"Kurt is nice too," Brittany continued, "He helped me get Lord Tubbington to come off the roof last week, and the tree, and Lord Tubbington let Kurt pet him, which means he _must _be nice, even though everyone thinks he's evil. Do you have a crush on Kurt?"

Blaine froze. How had she-

"Uhm, yes," Blaine admitted, ignoring Brittany's beaming smile, "But you can't tell anyone."

Brittany nodded, "Kurt is like a unicorn."

Blaine raised his eyebrow, "A unicorn?"

Brittany nodded, "He's special. He's always finishing all the Herbology homework weeks before its due in, and he's always helping his friends. I heard he was really nice to all the first years in their initiation, and he didn't complain when Lord Tubbington covered his robes in fur."

Blaine smiled, realising exactly _why _Brittany was a Ravenclaw. She was much smarter than anyone had given her credit for, because she saw the little things in people.

"Thanks Brittany," Blaine smiled, "I needed that."

* * *

_Tuesday, October 1st_

Kurt was _not _having a good morning.

To start off, he hadn't woken up in time for breakfast, meaning he had to go straight to his first class of the day, followed by mountains of homework being loaded onto him. The only break he had was lunch, which he was intending on spending in the library, alone.

However, for some _unknown reason, _he couldn't seem to find the damn place. He was a master of navigating Hogwarts, but half-an-hour later, he still hadn't found it. He was beginning to get frustrated, tugging at the sleeves of his robes as he marched aimlessly around the corridors. Even his navigation spell hadn't worked, sending him in circles and-

"Kurt Vinson?"

Kurt had been too preoccupied by his internal debate of just jumping out a window to notice the unfamiliar man in front of him. He had long black robes and light brown hair, slicked back elegantly. He had a somewhat-kind smile on his face, but Kurt could tell the man had ulterior intentions.

"Who's asking?" Kurt asked narrowly, the weight of his wand in his pocket feeling especially grounding in that moment.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" the man teased, holding his hand out to Kurt, "Allow me to introduce myself; Professor Andrew St. James."

Kurt hesitantly shook the Professors hand, "Are you Jesse's father?"

"Indeed," Andrew replied with a smirk, "I can see why the Order picked you as one of their initiates. Definitely bright, and definitely fiery. I can see it now."

"Excuse me?" Kurt replied, frozen.

"How are the nightmares going Kurt?" Kurt felt his blood run cold, because this man, this man _knew _about the Order and his nightmares, "I'm surprised no one has given you your first task yet. It's always the most fun, in my opinion."

"You're in the Order?" Kurt asked as the man searched his robe pockets, finding a singular piece of red card.

"I run it," Andrew supplied, handing over the red card to Kurt, "I wanted to hand deliver your first assignment as a new initiate. Complete it by the end of the week. Once completed, burn the card."

"What-"

"You're a promising candidate, Kurt," Andrew continued, smirking at the boy, "I haven't seen anyone quite as promising since my own son joined. This year is going to be… Well, let's call it special, shall we? Now, I have some Defence Against The Dark Arts essays to mark. Lovely meeting you, Kurt."

Andrew went to turn away, but quickly turned back after just a few short steps, "I should probably lift this charm now, shouldn't I? Wouldn't want you being late to your next class."

Andrew clicked his fingers elegantly, and suddenly, Kurt recognised the hallway. He'd been spelled to get lost by the Order. Kurt watched as Andrew turned a corner, waiting for him to be out of sight before he turned the card around.

Kurt read the few words on the red card, and instantly felt sick.

_Procure the Order with a vial of mudblood blood._

* * *

Kurt didn't know what to do.

His whole life, regardless of his desires, had lead to this moment. He was destined, by blood, to be part of The Blood Order. Really, he didn't have a _choice_. He believed in what they believed, always had and always would.

But then there were people like Blaine; pureblooded wizards and witches who believed in equality, in _love. _Although Kurt was a hopeless romantic, he'd lost his belief in love a long time ago, after his mothers death. If he didn't join the Order, everything his granddad had made him work for, had _given him, _would amount to nothing. Kurt knew he wasn't in love with Blaine, so why was he having doubts?

He knew why. Because Blaine had touched him, had changed him, for better or for worse. Kurt's mind was muddled, because although the first task was a rather gruesome one, it signified so much more than that; it signified Kurt's allegiance to the group. It signified the start to the rest of his life, a life that would in no doubt be successful if he followed his grandparents wishes.

Kurt was confused, conflicted even. So much so that he skipped the rest of his classes that day, opting to walk the Hogwarts grounds in search for some clarity. It hadn't worked so far.

That is, until Kurt spotted the Groundskeepers Hut, with Burt sat on the doorstep, nursing a cup of cranberry tea as he looked out onto the fields surrounding Hogwarts. The minute he spotted Kurt, he knew something was wrong.

"Hey kid," Burt greeted as Kurt walked near the hut, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"You're technically a Professor, right?" Kurt asked hesitantly, "So you technically have to abide the whole confidentiality-with-students rule even if I'm not technically one of your students, right?"

Burt raised his eyebrow, "…Come on in, kid."

* * *

Obviously, Kurt wasn't stupid enough to tell Burt about the Order, but with his own warm cup of cranberry tea between his hands and a plush red cushion between his back and the chair, Kurt felt somewhat… Homely.

"So," Burt asked, seating himself across from Kurt around the small wooden table, "What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed, rubbing the rim of the mug with his thumb, "I… I think I like this guy."

"Right," Burt nodded, "What's the problem?"

"He's exactly the person I shouldn't like," Kurt began, "I mean, I'm a Slytherin. My family legacy involved hexes and curses. My best friends are future leaders, _important people_. And he's…"

"None of those things?" Burt supplied.

"His family is well off, but he's… He's a _Hufflepuff _of all things. He believes in blood equality and loves Muggle music and would probably be perfectly happy _being _a Muggle and I just don't _get it. _He's everything I was taught to hate, but then he shows up and I-I don't know what to believe anymore!"

Burt pursed his lips in thought, "Look kid, I know house rivalries are a huge part of your lives right now, trust me, my step-son is in Gryffindor. But don't let that dictate your life."

"That's not the problem," Kurt sighed, rubbing his temple, "My family… They're old-school. My granddad wants me to apprentice him in the Ministry as soon as I finish seventh year. Before I came here, he wouldn't even let me _talk _to someone of a lower status than us, let alone someone who was half-blood or muggle-born. It's just… It's just what I believe in."

"You know, when I was your age, gay rights weren't a thing," Burt began, leaning back, "But the world changes. I was kind of like you, actually. I mean sure, I never had powers of my own, but my brother would come home in the summer with all these fantastical stories, and looking back at it now, people were always so _wrong_. Sometimes old-school isn't the best way forwards."

"What do you mean?" Kurt pushed.

Burt sighed, "My first wife. She was like you; important family, old-school values, the whole lot. But she didn't believe in any of it, because she was openminded, she was ready for a change to be made in the world. And so, she made it. She was actually the one who brought the petition to let Squibs work in the Wizarding world. That's how we met."

"Wow," Kurt breathed, "So you think-"

"I think you should be free to love whoever you want, everyone else be damned," Burt concluded with a smirk, "Just- make sure it's what you want, okay?"

Kurt nodded, a small smile on his face, "Yeah, okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Rachel's heart was beating out of her chest.

In her first year, most people would've sneered at her, called her every name in the book regardless of her status. However, she'd grown up. She ditched the headbands (on weekends), had befriended the most intimidating people in the whole school, and now had the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team wrapped around her little finger.

Which is why she was currently in the hidden corner of the library with said Gryffindor, furiously making out on their shared bench while Kurt had gone to the bathroom.

"We should-" Rachel stuttered between kisses, "-Talk about this-"

Finn froze, backing up quickly, "Sure, yeah, talking sounds good."

"Look," Rachel began professionally, "I'm not about to jeopardise my reputation just because of one guy. I've worked far too hard to get where I am, and I'm not about to let someone dethrone me because of whatever relationship we've initiated."

"Dethrone- No, I get it yeah," Finn quickly corrected himself, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, "So, uh, what do you want?"

Rachel bit her lip, thinking. On one hand, Finn was cute, _really _cute. She'd had a crush on him since third year, and he was just so _nice. _However, on the other hand, she knew that her parents would much rather prefer her dating someone like Jesse, someone with family history and a reputation that would carry her through the rest of her life. But… She'd always been one to believe in true love, regardless of social class or blood purity or whatever else she'd grown up to believe in.

"I don't know," Rachel concluded, "But can we just keep this between us? I don't want to parade myself around the school quite yet."

"Sure," Finn smiled, "But do you want to tell Kurt at least? Just because he's you're best friend or something, of course."

"No," Rachel shook her head, "He wouldn't understand."

* * *

Kurt didn't quite know what to do.

He was sat in the Great Hall surrounded by his friends that morning, but none of them were talking. It was as if they all knew what the first task for The Order meant, and no one was ready to talk about it. Instead, they all ate their breakfast in silence. Even Santana.

Kurt didn't want to _hurt_ anyone, but he didn't dare defy the Order either. He'd been trying to think of ways around the task all night. The Hospital Wing had been a good idea, but he had no way of knowing if any of the blood stored was specifically half-blood or muggle-born blood. Instead, he'd had to think of other options. Maybe he could get it imported, or as his grandfather.

But he knew that wasn't what the task was for. They wanted him to _hurt_ someone. To take their _blood _and make sure they knew that they were inferior_._ And despite being The Order, Kurt didn't quite know how he felt about that.

A few weeks ago, Kurt would have completed the task with no problems whatsoever. However, something had changed. Something had shifted inside him, and he didn't know what to do.

"Okay, I'm done with this," Santana blurted out, her cutlery cluttering onto her plate, "Have you guys done it yet?"

"Pardon?" Kurt asked innocently, keeping his voice low.

"Have you guys done the task yet?" Santana asked, leaning towards the small huddle around the table.

Quinn and Rachel nodded solemnly, keeping their eyes low. Santana turned to Kurt, "You, Lady-lips?"

"Not yet," Kurt admitted, "I haven't had the, well, _opportunity_."

"Time's ticking," was all Rachel added as James slid onto the seat next to Kurt, a green thermos in his hands.

"Morning fellow Slytherins," James beamed, earning himself a glare from both Santana and Kurt, "Can I trouble anyone for some tea?"

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow.

James rolled his eyes, "I haven't poisoned it or anything."

"You _holding it_ poisons it," Kurt bit back with a glare.

James' smirk got bigger, "Oh come on darling, I'm only trying to be civil."

Kurt rolled his eyes once again, it having become a habit, "You? Being civil? Not a chance in hell."

The two continued bickering, not realising that a certain dark-haired Hufflepuff was watching them from across the hall, dreamily watching Kurt with puppy dog eyes. He was only shaken from his daydream when Sam nudged him, a pointed look on his face.

"Nope," Sam scolded, "You're not doing this."

"It doesn't hurt to look," Blaine grumbled, finally tearing his eyes away from the two Slytherins.

"Yes, it does," Tina retorted, having decided to sit with her Hufflepuff friends that morning, "Come on Blaine, you can't lose yourself to a fantasy."

"You could always go for someone else," Sam continued, "How about Luke Wright? He's the Gryffindor Chaser and-"

"No thanks," Blaine announced, pushing his plate away from him as he stood up, "I'm going to class. Are you guys coming?"

* * *

Santana Lopez was _smoking _hot.

And no, that wasn't an opinion. It was a fact.

She descended from a long line of terrifyingly gorgeous witches, with words sharper than their hexes. She was raised to be a strong, independent Latina witch, the Lopez blood coursing through her veins. No one could talk down to her. No one could step on her.

But then, she met Brittany.

Brittany was sunshine and rainbows. She was like the smell of birthday cake on the morning of your birthday. She was magical in more ways than Santana could ever be, and she would never admit it out loud, but she had slowly been falling in love with the blonde Hufflepuff girl.

And she was absolutely _screwed_.

No one could push a Lopez around. But Brittany… Well, one glance from her and Santana was _gone. _

And she was so, so screwed.

Santana wasn't exactly _in the closet_, but it wasn't exactly public knowledge either. She still enjoyed making out with boys, but most of the time they were just… Well, nothing like Brittany. And Santana would happily forfeit her weekly make-out sessions with Sebastian Smythe if it meant she could skip down the Hogwarts halls with Brittany by her side, but there was just one, simple problem;

Brittany wasn't exactly the Lopez type. She was a half-blood, with a muggle father and a squib mother.

Brittany was, for lack of better words, considered _inferior_ to Santana, despite being kinder, gentler… All the things Santana had been taught _not _to be. Brittany stirred something in the Lopez girl, and she didn't quite know what to do about it.

And so, after collecting a generous vial of mudblood blood from Ethan Moore (a Hufflepuff with a tendency to forget), Santana marched to the library to find some sort of hex to rid her of all of these disgusting feelings. She was sure that her great aunt had mentioned something about a potion once-

"Well… _Hello."_

Santana turned on her heel to be met face-to-face with none other than the newest addition to the Gryffindor Quidditch team; Dani.

Dani was a fierce player from what Santana had heard, with a mischievous glint in her eyes despite the proud nature of her house. She'd transferred just at the beginning of Santana's fifth year, mostly staying off her radar. Well, until now.

"Can I help you?"

Dani hummed playfully, taking a few steps towards Santana, "I mean, I wouldn't call it help exactly…"

Santana frowned. Was this girl hitting on her? Was she _brain-dead_? To hit on a _Lopez_ of all people?

"Spit it out," Santana snapped, crossing her arms, not missing Dani's glance to her chest.

"You're hot," Dani shrugged, "I'm hot. _We're_ hot, and something tells me that those little rumours I'm hearing about you and Smythe don't exactly… Hit you right."

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm offering dinner," Dani shrugged, leaning against the corridor brick wall, "I won't lie - I've had a crush on you since you hexed Luke last year. This is just… Me putting myself out there, I guess."

"Pretty morbid to talk about your teammate like that," Santana pointed out, suddenly intrigued by this girl.

Dani smirked, "Let's be honest; I'm a better Chaser anyway."

Okay, so Dani was _hot. _She was all kinds of mysterious and poised, and was clearly showing interest in her. Santana was also sure she'd seen Dani receive one of the Blood Order roses, meaning she must be a pureblood with some pretty important relatives.

…But she was no Brittany.

"I don't date," Santana stated simply, shocked to see Dani's smirk twist into a bigger smile.

"Then let me be the exception."

* * *

Kurt was running out of time. He had the rest of the day left to somehow procure a vial of muggle-born blood and burn the _damned card. _He felt like a kid stuck in a maze with no way out. He didn't want to _hurt _anyone, but he really, _really_ needed the Blood Order. For his family legacy.

He knew that Santana had hexed a Hufflepuff kid into forgetting she'd even laid a finger on him, but Kurt didn't have the same inherited abilities as Santana. Rachel had revealed that she'd asked one of the first years for a vial of blood to experiment with potion-making. which they were far too young to understand. Quinn, however, had refused to say a single syllable on her methods.

Which left Kurt to his own devices. Time was ticking, and he knew he could just _take it, _but he didn't want to be that man. He was cunning - he was sure he could find another way-

And that's when it hit him.

* * *

"I won't lie; I didn't think you had the balls to do it," Santana commented to Kurt as the Slytherin quartet sat around their common room fire place once more, cards and vials in hand.

Kurt shrugged. They didn't need to know that Miss Pillsbury had allowed him to help her with some blood tests earlier that day. And thankfully, he had enough knowledge on the student body to pinpoint exactly who came from what bloodline. "Did you think I was going soft, Miss Lopez?"

Santana grinned, "Never, Mister Vinson."

"Can you two stop your weird flirting and get on with it?" Rachel demanded, looking at the dark oak grandfather clock on the far wall of the common room, "We have ten minutes left."

"Well, it's now or never," Quinn sighed, "You guys ready?"

Kurt nodded automatically, the other girls following suit. Kurt scanned the red card in front of him, the silver writing dancing, reflecting the flames from the fireplace. As much as he'd love to put the card in the bin and forget this had ever happened… He couldn't. He _had to do this. _

Quinn was the first to drop her card in the fireplace, followed by the other two girls. Kurt only hesitated for a moment before following suit, but he knew that Quinn had noticed the quiver in his hand. Nevertheless, he did it.

And for a few moments, everything was fine. Nothing changed as the four settled back on the soft pillows of the green Slytherin couches. They sat in silence, confused, the vials still on the floor in front of the fire.

And then it started.

For Kurt, his vision blurred first, the dark colours of the common room blending into what seemed to be a haunting mass of darkness. He count hear the shrieks of his friends as his hands began shaking, his knees colliding with the floor as his head too started to burn. Then came his throat. It was as if something had sucked all the moisture out of his body, his lungs screaming and his throat burning for something, _anything. _

Suddenly, a sickening feeling fell to the pit of his stomach as he realised what the blood was _really_ for.

With no choice left, Kurt stumbled to his hands and knees, reaching to the vials at the front of the fire. He found his vial easily, but that made it no easier to complete the task. In the dim lighting of the fire, he could hazily see the girls doing the same, Quinn drinking the vial without a second thought.

Kurt opened the vial, the deep red of the blood the only clear thing in the room. With his eyes closed tight, he put his mouth to the vial.

The Slytherin Prince drank.

* * *

**A/N: With quarantine comes inspiration. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Finn was in a pickle.

When his mother had first remarried, Finn had been upset. He missed his dad, and would for the rest of his life, and he couldn't see himself moving on anytime soon. However, if Burt made his mother happy, then he eventually came to terms with their union, especially after Burt had taken him to all of those Quidditch games over the summer. Apparently, Burt had once been the caretaker for the Quidditch World Cup equipment, which gave him a surprising amount of leverage with the ticket box office.

The more time he'd spent with his new step-father, the more they talked. Finn told him about his childhood and his time at Hogwarts, while Burt told him about his late wife, Elizabeth Hummel. Except, Finn later found out that Elizabeth Hummel was also Elizabeth Vinson, Kurt Vinson's late mother.

Which made Burt his father, and Finn his step-brother.

But before Finn could get carried away, Burt had regrettably informed him that, although Kurt _was_ his son, he hadn't seen him in _years. _He'd been adopted by the Vinsons soon after Elizabeths death, and despite the initial agreement from Burt's part, he still missed his son dearly, and regretted not watching him grow up and help shape him as a young wizard.

And suddenly, Finn had the best idea he'd ever had.

Burt applied for the job of caretaker in Hogwarts after a simple suggestion from Finn, whilst Finn spent the first week of his Sixth year desperately trying to spend time with his newly-discovered step-brother. He asked him for homework help, revision help… Everything! But he still couldn't reach Kurt, not really. Kurt Vinson had walls higher than the Hogwarts castle built around his heart.

And then came Rachel. Annoying, bossy Rachel Berry. Otherwise known as Kurt's best friend, and a sure-fire way to get into his good graces.

Puck, his best friend, had the initial idea after Finn had confided in him. Finn was to date Rachel to get closer to Kurt, and eventually, bring his new family together. He knew Kurt had some good in him. He could see Burt's kindness and understanding in Kurt's eyes, but he just had to find some way to unlock it.

But now, here he was. In a secret relationship he didn't want to be in, with none other than Rachel Berry. Doomed to be her library make-out every Friday evening before her Prefect patrolling duties. And he was nowhere near closer to befriending the Slytherin Prince.

And now, a month before the Winter Ball (because yes, Figgins was making it happen), Finn was stuck asking out Rachel Berry, when in reality, he'd been after a different Slytherin this whole time.

And no, he wasn't just talking about Kurt.

Quinn Fabray had every boy pining after her. She was gorgeous, and ruthless. She was the Keeper of the Slytherin Quidditch team, and a damn good one too. She was poised and elegant, but her glare could make a lion cower.

Yet, here he was, with Rachel on his lap in the library once more, her lips on his. And he hated it.

* * *

Kurt did his best to stay away from Blaine as much as he possibly could.

Blaine changed him. Blaine made him compassionate and _different_, and Kurt couldn't afford that. Not now, when his Granddad had heard word of his initiation into The Blood Order. Not now, when the rest of his house looked up to him with awe and envy.

Not now, when he had the world on a silver plate, yet craved the one dish he'd never be able to taste.

Kurt had reached the point where he'd even swapped Prefect duties with Rachel, opting to deal with Finn Hudson rather than Blaine Anderson (an unfair trade if you asked him). He'd distract himself at breakfast with the harrowing conversations Santana and Sebastian would have, never looking to the Hufflepuff table. Not even a glance.

And besides, he had much more to worry about. The last task from the Order had been less than pleasant, and Kurt could still taste the bitterness in his mouth. He was disgusted with himself for going through with it, but he had to push that aside. For his family name, and for himself.

But now, him and his friends had a dinner invite carefully placed on each of their beds that morning. It was for the Wednesday evening, meaning that tomorrow night, they'd all be initiated fully into the Order.

Tomorrow night, Kurt's dreaming would end.

He groaned, resting his head on the Slytherin table whilst narrowly avoiding his breakfast. His head hurt from all the thinking. This should've been so _simple. _He was meant to finish off his Sixth year in Hogwarts with flying colours and perfect grades, and now-

"Chin up, Lady-Lips."

Kurt tilted his head up just enough to glare at Santana before returning his gaze to the wooden table, "I've got a headache from listening to you and Sebastian making out last night."

"Making out? Is that all you heard? Because you know, the Slytherin couches are really perfect for-"

"Don't want to hear it Lopez," Kurt snapped, "I'd rather not throw my breakfast back up, thank you."

"Snappy," Santana commented, "You know what would help with your little attitude problem? A nice big d-"

Kurt had already cast a quiet '_Silencio_' on Santana with his wand concealed under the table. This didn't stop Santana from continuing with some rather lewd gestures, which Kurt happily ignored.

He lifted his head from the table, staring into his mug of plain black coffee. Quinn had been idly writing out an essay next to him, whilst Rachel had simply opted for eating her breakfast in silence. They were all clearly affected by the events of tomorrow night. All of them, except for-

"Well don't you all look horrible this morning."

"Shut it Meerkat," Kurt snapped as Sebastian slid into the empty space next to Rachel, Hunter on his left, and James Kirk sliding into the seat next to Kurt.

"Just making sure that my team isn't _completely_ useless at tonights practice," Sebastian shrugged, grabbing a piece of toast from the heap in front of them, "Unless, of course, you're all too stressed. In which case, as a benevolent Captain, I'm willing to release you all of your duties within the team-"

"Nice try, but we're fine," Quinn replied, the first thing she'd said all morning.

"And the Queen speaks," James mocked, leaning closer to Kurt, "How about the Prince?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, wand at the ready under the table as he turned to James, "You know James, you were right."

James blinked in surprise, "E-Excuse me?"

Kurt shrugged innocently, "You're right. We'd be great together. I mean; I'm hot, you're… _Hot_."

With a simple wave of his wand, Kurt cast a wordless '_Incendio'_ at James' robes, and the effect was immediate.

James screeched as he leapt out of his seat, trying to extinguish the flames. Kurt smirked as his friends laughed, resting his head in the palm of his hand cockily. No one, and he truly meant _no one,_ insulted a Vinson unscathed.

"You _pest!" _James screeched, "How dare you!"

Soon, the whole hall was laughing or watching as James eventually extinguished the flames, his robes now burnt and torn at the hem. Red-faced and panting, James glared at the Slytherin quartet before storming out, Hunter in tow.

"As much as I respect that," Sebastian commented, standing up to follow his lackey, "You've drawn a target on your back the size of a Basilisk."

Kurt shrugged, "Let him try."

With a final smirk, Sebastian elegantly followed the embarrassed boy out of the Great Hall. Kurt spotted a few of the Hogwarts ghosts tipping their heads at Kurt before vanishing once more. As he returned his gaze to his friends, he didn't miss the cluster of yellow from the Hufflepuff table.

Or more specifically, Blaine Anderson watching him with an unreadable expression on his face, as if he'd just witnessed a puppy committing a petty theft. Kurt swallowed, breaking eye contact with the Hufflepuff before turning to his friends.

"Respectable, but we all know you could do more," Santana commented with a nod, having now removed the spell from herself.

Kurt dismissed her comment, "I'm lazy in the mornings."

The quartet continued their morning in silence, however Kurt couldn't stop thinking about the way Blaine looked at him; the first time Kurt had looked his way in _days_.

* * *

Blaine had a headache.

He'd had a full day of classes, followed by an extremely long patrolling night. His head had been pounding since the moment he'd woken up, and he didn't know what to do.

The minute he'd stepped back into the Hufflepuff common room with Sam, Brittany had ordered him to lie down on the plush yellow sofas, with his head on her lap as she stroked his spelled gel-clad hair. Blaine simply nuzzled into his friends leg, ignoring the fact that the Ravenclaw was definitely only in their common room because she was kicked out of the kitchens.

"What's wrong with 'im?" Rory, a fifth year, asked with concern as he made his way to the dormitories, "And why are you in here?"

Brittany shrugged, "Nargles."

Blaine became aware that him and his two friends weren't the only ones in the common room. In fact, Rory had been accompanied by three other fifth years Marley, Mason and Madison. Despite only the latter two being related, Blaine always found it a little unsettling that the three had the same initial.

Despite popular speculation, Hufflepuffs were often found in the common room at late hours. Some would simply be lost in a game of cards they'd never finish, while others would simply chat to their friends round the comfy fireplace. Besides, being right next to the kitchens meant that Hufflepuffs would often do early-morning coffee runs for their friends before breakfast.

Blaine loved his house. He didn't understand how anyone could ever _not_ want to be a Hufflepuff. To begin with, their common room was by _far_ the best. Sure, he'd only seen the Ravenclaw common room briefly when he'd snuck in for a late-night sleepover with Wes and Brittany, but the Hufflepuff common room was _homely_.

The walls were painted a sunny Hufflepuff yellow, like a sunflower or the colour of spring. It was a circular room, with large circular doors to resemble the top of a barrel (a little ode to the actual _entrance _to the common room). A series of small, circular windows lined the top of half of the room, the rest occupied with shelves filled with overgrowing plants that kept the air fresh and earthy. There were a number of large circular tables filled with mismatched yellow oak chairs for students to study together with, and the comfiest yellow couches surrounding the warm, inviting fireplace. Black accents could be found around the room too, from the black curtains used to cover the windows in the evenings to the fuzzy black pillows they'd often use for pillow fights.

Blaine's favourite part was definitely the couches. He loved lying in front of the fire on a winters day, the warm flames lulling him to sleep with the comforting smell of cookies wafting from the vents (yes, they had _vents_ to the kitchen).

Despite being in his favourite place in his favourite room, Blaine's headache still persisted.

"Are you okay Blaine?" Marley asked kindly in her fluffy yellow pyjamas, taking a seat on the floor and leaning back against the armchair Sam was sat on.

" 'm fine," Blaine mumbles, closing his eyes, "Headache."

"You look grumpy," Madison commented as she took a seat next to him, her twin following suit by leaning over the couch, "I always make Mason a cup of organic lemon and ginger tea when he's not feeling well. Do you want me to-"

"He's not sick," Brittany commented, playing with the few curls that had escaped Blaine's gel charm at the nape of his neck, "He's lovesick."

Madison and Marley gasped excitedly as Blaine groaned, cursing his friend silently.

"Who is it?!" Madison pushed excitedly, "Let me guess; Andrew Stuart?!"

"Shh! He's upstairs!" Marley hushed her friend, leaning forwards before whispering, "I bet its Luke Wright in Gryffindor."

"Girls, there's no way," Mason argued, "Definitely that Ravenclaw everyones been talking about; Matt Rutherford-"

"Guys," Blaine whined, "I'm not lovesick."

"Oh yes you are mister!" Marley exclaimed, "Come on; tell us who it is!"

"Just drop it," Blaine sighed, nuzzling into Brittany's knee once more, "Please. It's not like it's going to happen anyway."

Marley and Madison muttered in annoyance, but took the matter no further. Mason watched Blaine with a curious eye before deciding to take himself to bed, a quiet nod to Sam as he walked away.

"I need to go," Brittany sighed, gently pushing Blaine off her lap and collecting her battered edition of the Quibbler, notes scribbled all over the pages, "Sweet dreams Blainey."

"Bye Brittany," Blaine sighed, sinking his head into the soft pillows beneath him and humming, "Mmm, warm…"

"We should probably go to bed," Madison yawned, turning to the two remaining boys, "We've got a Charms quiz tomorrow. Goodnight guys!"

"Night," Sam nodded, watching carefully as the two girls tiptoed out of the room, through the barrel door on the left side of the common room. Once the door had softly closed, Sam leant back in his seat, watching Blaine carefully as the boy toed his shoes off, pulling his legs up on the sofa.

"Alright," Sam announced, "Who is he?"

"'Wha'?" Blaine asked sleepily, looking at Sam through hooded eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes, "The Slytherin that's got you so worked up. I haven't seen you like this since Jeremiah."

"It's just a crush," Blaine sighed, "It's fine. I just need to-"

"Cut the crap," Sam sighed. Blaine's eyes shot open, rarely having heard Sam Evans swear, "Look, you're my best friend. You have to tell _someone_!"

"It's not that big a deal!" Blaine argued, sitting up with his legs still curled on the sofa, "I just… He's so _different_ than what I imagined, you know? He's actually sensitive, and yes a little mysterious… But I just want to _know _him, you know?"

Sam sighed, looking away from Blaine with a small smile on his face, "Feels nice, doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"Wanting to get to know someone," Sam continued, tracing circles on the soft armchair beneath his hand, "Learning new things about them. Wanting to be _near _them… That's how I feel about Mercedes."

"Really?" Blaine asked, because sure, he knew his best friend had a soft spot for the Gryffindor, but he'd never imagined him to fall so deeply and so quickly.

"I don't know man," Sam laughed, turning to Blaine, "We're not kids anymore, are we?"

Blaine smiled back, nodding silently. The two turned away from each other, Blaine's eyes fixated in the flames of the fireplace.

"He did something today," Blaine confessed, unable to move his eyes away from the flames, nor stop his mouth from speaking, "He set his friend on fire at breakfast. I mean, it was James Kirk and I'm _sure_ he deserved it. But his eyes… There was no remorse or pity or guilt, just… Power. And it's terrifying, but then I remember the way he speaks to me and… I just _need_ to know more."

Sam Evans watched his friend carefully, not missing the tenseness in the boys hands as Blaine gripped the yellow sofa. He'd seen the incident at breakfast himself; he knew exactly who Blaine was talking about, but he needed to hear him say it.

"Blaine," Sam asked quietly, "Tell me."

Blaine sighed, closing his eyes.

"Kurt Vinson," he announced, "I, Blaine Anderson, am head-over-heels for Kurt Vinson."


End file.
